Perfect Wife
by Hinaka-chan
Summary: Banyak hal yang membuat Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang tepat untuk menjadi istrinya. Perempuan yang sempurna untuknya.


Banyak hal yang membuat Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang tepat untuk menjadi istrinya. Ketika kebimbangan hati mengenai perasaannya pada gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu, ada sebuah hal yang mengetuk hatinya sehingga tersadar akan cinta gadis itu. Kendati banyak kejadian yang gadis itu pertaruhkan hanya untuk dirinya, ya untuk dirinya semata.

.

.

.

Perfect Wife by Hinaka-chan

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

NARUTO X HINATA

.

.

.

**Pertama**

Sejak dulu Naruto sudah menebak bahwa Hinata pasti jago memasak, dulu saat dirinya sedang mengemban misi bersama Hinata, gadis itu membuat sebuah bento dengan toping yang dibentuk mirip wajahnya. Diantara rumput hijau dan bunga matahari yang indah serta hembusan angin sejuk, makanan buatan Hinata terasa beratus kali lipat sangat nikmat

"Wow, kau sangat pandai memasak. Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang hebat!"

Naruto sangat ingat sekali bahwa rona kemerahan sangat kentara diantara pipi bulat seperti buah plum itu. Entah mengapa mulutnya terasa masih mengecap bagaimana masakan Hinata dulu.

**Kedua**

Hinata pintar. Tentu, semua tidak menampik fakta bahwa semua keturunan Hyuuga memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Jika dibandingkan dengan Neji, mereka nyaris seimbang.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata dulu sangat lemah dari Neji. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri Hiashi Hyuuga meragukan Hinata dapat meneruskan kepimimpinan Hyuuga jika putrinya ini masih lemah.

Namun gadis itu berubah menjadi lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya.

Jika ditanya alasan mengapa ia ingin berubah dan menjadi lebih kuat, adalah karena dirinya. Naruto Uzumaki adalah alasan kuat dibalik perubahannya. Ia ingin memiliki semangat membara seperti dirinya, ingin memiliki prinsip seperti dirinya, dan tidak ragu dalam menggenggam cita-citanya.

Ia ingin sebanding dengan Naruto. Ingin berjalan berdampingan dengannya, Ingin menggapai pemuda dengan senyum sehangat matahari. Yah, Naruto adalah penyebabnya.

**Ketiga**

Cantik, baik hati dan tegas. Kecantikan Hinata adalah poin tambahan dari dirinya. Kebaikan hati serta keramahannya membuat pesona gadis itu sangat terpancar. Membuat rupanya yang cantik begitu sangat manis.

Walau begitu, gadis itu begitu tegas. Didikan ayahnya yang menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan ketegasan membuat gadis itu juga terbiasa akan hal yang seharusnya diputuskan dengan tegas.

Ia pernah ditegur oleh Hinata agar tidak selalu makan ramen. Ia harus mengimbangi dengan sayur dan makanan bergizi lainnya. Gadis itu memang tegas dengan caranya.

**Keempat**

Setia. Ia tidak bisa mendefinisikan secara panjang lebar mengenai kesetiaan gadis itu. Siapapun tidak pernah meragukan kesetiaannya. Hal ini benar-benar membuka mata dan hatinya yang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menatap sekitarnya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada gadis lain tanpa melihat bahwa ada binar lain yang menunggunya dengan sabar.

Karena hal inilah hatinya mantab untuk terbuka dan menerimanya.

Naruto menatap langit sore, keempat hal yang ia garis besarkan terhadap Hinata membuat hatinya terketuk dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Hinata kini sudah menjadi istri sekaligus ibu dari anaknya. Wanita itu sudah menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

Kadang ia merutuki kebodohannya, tapi kini ia tidak akan melepasnya sampai maut memisahkan. Sampai takdir tuhan memaksa mereka untuk berpisah.

Tangannya memegang sebuket bunga yang berisi bunga-bunga kesukaan Hinata; bunga lily, lavender, dan matahari.

Tangan tan itu menggenggam erat bunga itu. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka yang ke-17. Siapa sangka hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. Anak-anak mereka kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Boruto sudah menjadi pemuda tangguh, dan Himawari menjadi gadis cantik yang selalu ceria.

Ia ingin merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka, biasanya Hinata tidak ingin sesuatu yang berlebihan jadi ia akan mengabulkannya. Sebuket bunga dengan cinta tidak masalah kan?

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan, Hinata."

Dengan senyum yang merekah walau sedikit rasa pilu menghinggapi.

Naruto menaruh sebuket bunga itu pada sebuah nisan dihadapannya. Pria berambut kuning itu mencoba menahan air matanya yang hendak terjatuh. Ia harus kuat berada di depan pusara Hinata.

Wanitanya telah meninggal, yah takdir tuhan benar-benar memisahkan mereka.

Betapa tersiksanya diri Naruto hidup tanpa Hinata. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang menyambut kepulangannya yang larut malam, tidak ada lagi yang mencemaskannya saat tidak dapat pulang.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman manis itu, tidak ada lagi omelan ringan dari wanita itu. Tidak ada lagi masakan nikmat dari wanita itu. Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi.

Pada akhirnya Naruto tidak dapat membendung perasaan sedihnya lagi, air matanya meluncur tanpa henti. Ia selalu berlagak kuat dihadapan anak-anaknya, dihadapan rakyatnya, teman-temannya. Namun tidak di depan pusara tak bernyawa dihadapannya.

Ini sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kematian istrinya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya sampai kapanpun. Biarlah ia yang kini setia pada Hinata. Bertahan dengan setia pada cintanya sampai maut menjemputnya dan mempertemukannya.

**Fine**


End file.
